Planet der Affen: Prevolution
'Planet der Affen: Prevolution ' (Originaltitel: Rise of the Planet of the Apes) ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 2011 von Regisseur Rupert Wyatt. Der Film basiert auf dem Roman des französischen Schriftstellers Pierre Boulle und stellt einen „Neustart“ der Filmreihe dar. Er soll als Entstehungsgeschichte dienen, die den Hintergrund erzählt, wie die Affen die dominante Spezies auf der Erde werden konnten, und legt zugleich den Grundstein für mögliche Fortsetzungen. Handlung Der junge Wissenschaftler Will Rodman entwickelt ein Medikament namens ALZ-112, das helfen soll, die Alzheimer-Krankheit zu heilen. Da sein Vater Charles Rodman zusehens an Demenz leidet, steht Will unter besonderem zeitlichem Druck, einen wissenschaftlichen Fortschritt zu erzielen. Die nötigen Versuchsprobanden sind Affen, darunter eine Schimpansin namens Bright Eyes. Während einer Demonstration für den Vorstand des Pharmaunternehmens mit dem Ziel, Versuche an Menschen zu beginnen zu dürfen, entkommt Bright Eyes aus ihrem Gefängnis und verwüstet vor den Augen der Vorstandsmitglieder das Labor, bis sie erschossen wird. Trotz deutlicher Wirkungen, die ALZ-112 auf die Intelligenz der Affen hat, stoppt Wills Vorgesetzter Jacobs die Versuche und befiehlt, dass die Affen eingeschläfert werden. Bei den Aufräumarbeiten im Labor wird ein Schimpansen-Neugeborenes entdeckt. Bright Eyes drehte offensichtlich nur durch, um ihr Junges zu schützen. Rodman nimmt den kleinen Schimpansen namens Caesar mit nach Hause um ihn aufzuziehen. Dort stellt er fest, dass Bright Eyes überraschenderweise ihre Intelligenz an Caesar weitervererbt hat. Verzweifelt durch die fortschreitende Demenz seines Vaters, gibt Will ihm heimlich ALZ-112 und Charles Erkrankung bessert sich extrem. Caesar entwickelt im Lauf der Jahre enorme geistige Fähigkeiten und Will betrachtet ihn beinahe als eine Art Sohn. Will lernt die Tierärztin Caroline Aranha kennen und lebt mit ihr zusammen. Die beiden besuchen mit Caesar oft einen nahegelegenen Wald, wo der Schimpanse frustriert seinen eigenen Status eher für den eines Haustieres hält. Nachdem Caesar bei einem Streit zwischen Wills Vater und einem Nachbarn aggressiv wird und den Nachbarn verletzt, verfügt ein Gericht, daß das Tier in John Landons privatem Tierheim für Primaten untergebracht wird. Dort werden er und die anderen Affen gequält, insbesondere von Landons Sohn Dodge. Da ALZ-112 das Fortschreiten der Demenz nicht mehr aufhalten kann, entwickelt Will die stärkere Version ALZ-113 und überredet Jacobs zu weiteren Forschungen. Jacobs ist begeistert von den Gewinnaussichten der neuen Version und ordnet an Rodman vorbei Tests mit Affen an. Rodman kündigt darauf. Caesar entschließt sich nach der ständigen Quälerei in Landons Primatenheim die dortigen Affen bei einem Aufstand anzuführen. Um sie ebenfalls intelligent werden zu lassen, schleicht er sich aus dem Tierheim, besorgt sich heimlich in der Nacht bei Rodman das neue Medikament und versorgt die anderen gefangenen Affen damit. Die Affen brechen aus, stürmen das Labor und befreien auch noch die dort zu Versuchszwecken gehaltenen Affen und weitere aus einem Zoo. Jacobs erfasst die Situation und läßt die Polizei gezielt Jagd auf den Anführer Caesar machen. Caesar will die Affen über die Golden Gate Bridge in den nahegelegenen Wald führen. Dort kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen der Polizei und den Affen. Caesar ist bemüht, dass es zu keinen menschlichen Toten kommt, was ihm nicht gelingt. Neben mehreren Polizisten kommt auch Wills ehemaliger Vorgesetzter Jacobs ums Leben. Die Affenhorde entkommt in den Wald. Rodman will Caesar überreden, wieder zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen. Doch Caesar will nicht, der Wald ist seine neue Heimat. Unbemerkt von den Wissenschaftlern hat das neue ALZ-113 tödliche Nebenwirkungen auf Menschen, nicht aber auf Primaten. Dazu basiert das Medikament auf Viren und die tödlichen Nebenwirkungen können durch Tropfeninfektion weitergegeben werden. Wills Nachbar hat sich angesteckt und als Pilot verteilt er die Krankheit über die Welt. Hintergrund * Im Gegensatz zu den ersten fünf Filmen der Planet der Affen-Filmreihe und der eher unabhängigen Neuverfilmung von 2001, wurden die Primaten für diesen Film nicht von Schauspielern in Masken verkörpert, sondern im Performance-Capture-Verfahren dargestellt. Bewegung und Mimik der betreffenden Schauspieler wurden am realen Drehort aufgenommen und später am Computer mit einer „Affenhülle“ versehen. * Die Hauptdreharbeiten begannen am 5. Juli 2010 und endeten am 17. September 2010. Für zusätzliche Aufnahmen wurden nochmals vom 18. April 2011 bis 2. Mai 2011 nachgedreht. Gefilmt wurde hauptsächlich in British Columbia (in Vancouver, sowie in den Mammoth Studios in Burnaby), daneben auf Oʻahu und in San Francisco. * Die Produktionskosten des Films wurden auf rund 90 Millionen US-Dollar geschätzt.http://www.imdb.de/title/tt1318514/business Bereits am ersten Wochenende konnte Planet der Affen: Prevolution in den USA einen Umsatz von rund 54 Millionen US-Dollar an den Kinokassen verbuchen. Auch erklomm er Platz 1 der US-amerikanischen Kinocharts.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?view=main&yr=2011&wknd=31&p=.htm * Kinostart in den USA war am 5. August 2011, in Deutschland und Österreich am 11. August 2011.http://www.imdb.de/title/tt1318514/releaseinfo Kritiken Weblinks * * Offizieller Internetauftritt - englisch * Offizieller Internetauftritt - deutsch * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken (deutsch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Planet der Affen Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Film